Une nouvelle famille
by sassou47160
Summary: Et si Lily Evans avait une autre sœur elle aussi sorcière et si Pétunia et sa famille n'était pas la seule famille d'Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1:Révélation

**_Italique gras: Conversation au téléphone_**

* * *

**Chapitre 1:Révélation.**

Lily Evans est une sorcière agée de 20 ans, mariée avec un autre sorcier, James Potter, et attend son premier enfant, un garçon.

Un jour en rangeant un vieux carton elle decouvrit un lettre qui lui était adressé ainsi qu'a sa sœur Pétunia.

_Chère Pétunia et Lily_

_Vous allez trouvée ça étrange mais je suis votre mère biologique ,il se pourrait que vous n'avez jamais su que vous avaient été adoptées. J'aurais du prendre contact avec vous au décés de vos parents mais je trouvais que c'était pas le bon moment. J'aimerais vous rencontrer ainsi que vous expliquer pourquoi je vous ai abandonnée._

_En espérant vous rencontrer_

_Pénéloppe Halliwell_

_P.S : Vous trouverais mais coordonnées derrière cette lettre._

Lily relut la lettre plusieurs fois. Quand James entra dans la pièce il vit sa femme pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y, il y a un problème ? » Demanda James.

Lily lui donna la lettre incappable de parler.

James lut la lettre et il comprit pourquoi sa femme était dans cet état. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle allait faire.

- « Je ne sais tu crois que je devrais aller la voir ? »

- « Après tout si elle dit qu'elle est ta mère pourquoi pas aller verifier on a rien a perdre . »

Après réflexion elle decida d'appeler Pénéloppe Halliwell.

_**_ « Allo ? » Répondit une voix de femme.**_

_**- « Bonjour je suis bien chez Pénéloppe Halliwell ? »Demanda Lily plus très sur de son choix.**_

_**- « Oui c'est moi , que puis-je faire pour vous ?**_

_**- « Voilà je m'appelle Lily Evans et je suis votre fille. »**_

Après quelques minute au téléphone les deux femme avait convenu d'un rendez-vous en fin de semaine.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Voici pour le premier chapitre, je dois avouer que je sais pas ou va mener l'histoire.**

**Je vais essayer de mettre un chapitre par semaines si vous avez des idées vous pouvez m'en faire je l'ai prendrais avec grand plaisir.**

**Sassou47160**


	2. Chapter 2:Explications

**Voici le 2nd chapitre court aussi mais il seront plus long quand on sera vraiment dans l'histoire.**

**Je tient a remercier Mackensy et Black-rabe pour leurs message qui mon beaucoup touchée.**

**Je vais essayer de poster le 3eme chapitre dimanche ou lundi.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 2:Explication._**

Ainsi le vendredi arriva. Elles s'étaient donné rendez-vous sur le chemin de traverse.

Lily arriva en première, en attendant Penny elle commanda à boire. Elle avait préférer venir seule afin d'en savoir plus, elle n'avait pas parler de ma lettre à sa sœur car elles étaient fâchée.

Penny arriva quelques minutes après et s'assit en face de Lily.

- « Bonjour tu dois être Lily ? »demanda Penny.

-« Oui c'est moi, désolé Pétunia ne viendra pas en fait elle n'est pas au courant, elle n'a pas lu la lettre car nous somme fâchées. »dit calmement Lily.

Alors Lily expliqua pourquoi elle et sa sœur étaient fâchées.

Puis a son tour Penny expliqua pourquoi elle avait abandonner ses filles.

- « Quand tu est née , ta sœur avait 2 ans mais elle n'avait aucun pouvoir et comme toi tu n 'en montré pas non plus j'ai préfère vous abandonné afin de vous protéger des démons. J'ai appris bien plus tard que tu était une sorcière mais pas un sorcière comme notre famille une sorcière qui avait besoin d'une baguette magique .

Après cette révélation Lily se sentit mal, Penny le vit et préféra attendre avant de lui annoncer qu'elle avait une autre sœur. Prenant son courage a deux mains elle se lança.

-Lily je vais être franche avec toi, tu as une autre sœur ou du moins tu avait une autre sœur Patty hélas elle est morte i ans me laissant ses 3 filles. Dit Penny sans reprendre son souffle.

Lily tenta d'assimilé toutes ses révélations.

Puis elles discutèrent de tous et de rien surtout tu futur bébé de lily.

Et finalement se quittèrent en fin d'après midi.


	3. Chapter 3: Decouverte

**Voila le 3eme chapitre il est un peu plus long que les autres mais ils deviendrons de plus en plus long au fil de l'histoire.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 3:Découverte

Nous somme en Juillet 1995, Harry était dans sa chambre.

Il entendit un bruit en provenance de sa fenêtre, il aperçut sa chouette Hedwige avec une lettre accroché a sa patte. Il prit la lettre et reconnu l'écriture du professeur Dumbledore ainsi que le sceau de Poudlard. Il ouvrit la lettre et la lu.

_Cher _Harry

_J'espère que ton oncle et ta tante prennent soin de toi ._

_Je t'envoie cette lettre pour te demande de me rejoindre à Poudlard le 1er Août._

_Je t'expliquerai le moment venu. J'attends ta réponse le plus vite possible._

_En espérant te voir le plus vite possible._

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Harry se demanda se que lui voulait le professeur Dumbledore.

Le 1er Août arriva et il laissa un mot à son oncle et sa tante pour leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter , se qu'il doutais fort .Ainsi il vit arriver Sirius en chien noir et Remus comme escorte . Il les salua puis demanda à Remus si il savait pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore voulait le voir. Remus répondit qu'il ne savait pas mais que Sirius et lui étaient aussi convoqués. Ils arrivèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard et furent accueillis pas Hagrid, après de chaleureuse salutations Hagrid les amena au bureau du directeur. En entrant Harry vit qu'il y avait 3 femmes dans le bureau.

-Bonjour Harry, merci d'être venu ainsi qu'à vous Remus et Sirius. Dit poliment Dumbledore.

Les 3 hommes saluèrent le professeur Dumbledore, toujours curieux de savoir pourquoi le directeur voulait les voir.

- « Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous ai fait venir et qui sont ces femmes ? Eh bien asseyez vous que je puisse vous expliquer . Commença le professeur Dumbledore

Tous prirent un siège et si cala confortablement.

- « Voilà, quelques mois avant ta naissance Harry, Lily trouva une lettre, dans un vieux carton, qui lui était adressé ainsi qu'a sa sœur. Elle l'a lut et appris qu'elle avait été adopter et que sa mère biologique souhaité les rencontrer, alors elles se donnèrent rendez-vous sur le chemin du traverse puis Pénélope Halliwell sa mère biologique, dit à Lily pourquoi elle les avait abandonnées, tous simplement car elles n'avaient pas de pouvoirs … »

- « Mais ma mère en avaient ! » Coupa Harry

- « Oui mais ta mère possédait une magie différente de celle de la famille Halliwell. Dans leur famille les sorcières ou sorciers ne possèdent pas de baguettes magique. Enfin reprenons là ou on en était, Pénélope lui dit qu'elle avait un autre sœur Patty et ses 3 jeunes femmes sont les filles de Patty, elles sont donc tes … »

- « Cousines ! » s'exclamèrent Harry, Sirius et Remus en même temps.

Albus Dumbledore acquiesça. Harry ne savait plus quoi penser ,lui qui croyait que son oncle et sa tante étaient sa seule famille, il venait de découvrir qu'il avait 3 cousines qui étaient des sorcières très puissantes.

- « Harry je te présente tes cousines Prudence, Piper et Phoebe Halliwell. » Présenta Dumbledore.

- « Enchanté » répondit timidement Harry.

- « Nous de même Harry. » répondit avec un sourire Phoebe.

- « Si vous alliez faire connaissance tous les 4 pendant que je parle à Sirius et Rémus. » proposa le professeur Dumbledore

- « D'accord professeur. » Dit Harry en ouvrant la Porte.


	4. Chapter 4: Bienvenue

**Désolé pour l'attente mais voici enfin le chapitre 4, le chapitre 5 arrivera bientôt car il est déjà commencer.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 4:Bienvenue

Sirius et Remus sortirent du bureau du directeur et se mirent à chercher Harry. Ils le trouvèrent dans la grande salle en grande discution avec ses cousines. En voyant arriver son parrain, Harry arrêta sa discution pour savoir de quoi voulait parler Dumbledore à Sirius et Rémus.

- Il voulait qu'on fasse entrer les sœurs Halliwell dans l'ordre du phœnix, il pense que ce serai un excellent atout de les avoir avec nous. Dit Rémus en désignant les trois sœurs.

- Je suis d'accord, allons leur demander. Proposa Harry.

Rémus leur proposa et elles acceptèrent. Tous prirent place à la table des Gryffondor, puis commença une longue histoire.

- Alors Harry raconte nous un peu ta vie. Commença Phoebe curieuse.

- Eh bien il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter, après la mort de mes parents le professeur Dumbledore ma confier à mon oncle et ma tante, la sœur de ma mère, mais ils m'ont caché que j'étais un sorcier, ils ont dit que mes parent était mort dans un accident de voiture et mon traiter comme un monstre.

- Mon dieu c'est horrible ! Dit Piper d'un air horrifié.

- Et vous Sirius pourquoi ce n'est pas vous qui l'avait élevé ? Vous êtes son parrain après tout c'était à vous de l'élever. Demanda Prue

- C'est assez compliqué quand je suis allée voir Peter Pettigrow chez lui il n'avait personne, alors je suis vite allé chez James et Lily car je me doutais qu'il était arrivé quelque chose, en arrivant j'ai vu la maison détruite alors je suis vite monter voir si il avait encore quelqu'un de vivant j'en douté en montant l'escalier j'ai découvert James mort mais on montant quelque marche de plus j'entendais pleure je suis vite monté dans la chambre de Harry ou j'ai vu Lily morte mais Harry lui était en vie, je l'ai pris dans mes bras puis Hagrid ,que vous avez du rencontrer en arrivant, m'a dit de lui remettre Harry car Dumbledore voulait qu'il soit élevé dans une famille moldue, normale, après m'avoir convaincu qu'Harry irai bien je lui ai donner et je suis partit a la recherche de Pettigrow pour tuer se traitre. Je l'ai trouvez dans une ruelle dans le centre de Londres. Il savait que je l'aurais tué alors il ses couper un doigt fait exploser la ruelle en tuant 12 moldues puis c'est transformé en rat et a disparu, les autorités m'ont arrêté car ils croyaient que c'était moi qui avait vendu James et Lily à Voldemort et aussi car ils croyaient de j'avais tué 12 Moldues et Pettigrow. J'ai donc était enfermer dans une prison et i ans je me suis échappé car j'avais reconnu Pettigrow sous sa forme de rat en photo avec Ron et sa famille. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas pu m'occuper d'Harry. Expliqua Sirius.

- Mais comment tu as su que tu étais un sorcier si ta tante et ton oncle ne voulaient pas que tu le sache ? Demanda Phoebe de plus en plus curieuse.

- Ça c'est la partie marrante ! Commença Harry. Un matin j'allais chercher le courrier puis j'ai vu une lettre qui m'était adresser, mon oncle Vernon me pris lettre des mains et reconnu le sceau de Poudlard, alors chaque matin c'est lui qui allait chercher le courrier puis il les faisait bruler. Puis le dimanche arriva, mon oncle était content car le dimanche il n'y avait pas de courrier, mais après qu'il est dit sa en sentit la maison tremble puis des lettres sont arrivé de partout de la boite au lettre, de la cheminer, de la fenêtre ouverte, alors mon oncle nous amena lui et sa famille sur une ile perdu, il se disait qu'on ne pourrait pas nous retrouver. Le jour de mais onze and alors que je souffler mes bougies que j'avais dessine sur le sable la porte d'entrée se fracassa en laissant entrée un grand homme, Hagrid, il me donna enfin le fameuse lettre qui me disait que j'étais inscrit à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard puis il m'expliqua que j'étais un sorcier et comment était réellement mort mes parent, il fit pousser une queue à mon cousin Dudley, puis on partit sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter mes affaires d'école, et ma baguette.

- Whoa ! C'est super maintenant je veux absolument tous savoir ! S'exclama Phoebe.

Ce qui décrocha un sourire a tout le monde.

- Hagrid m'amena à la gare pour prendre mon train puis partit, je chercher la voie 9 ¾ quand j'ai entendu le mot moldue, alors je l'ai ai suivi puis ils m'ont expliqué comment on y aller c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Ron Weasley. Je suis allé à Gryffondor, et je suis devenue amie avec Hermione après avoir combattu un troll et lui avoir sauvé la vie … Expliqua Harry

- Attends tu veux dire que tu t'es battu contre un troll en première année ? Demanda Piper en regrettant d'avoir posé la question.

- Oui, mais on la juste assommé, puis on s'est douté que quelqu'un l'avait fait entrée et on pensait que c'était le professeur Rogue mais en fait il s'est avérer de c'était le professeur Quirrell qui cohabité avec Voldemort. Continua d'expliquer Harry.

- Tu t'es battu contre Voldemort à 11ans et que tu t'en es sorti, mais comment tu as fait ? Demanda Prue.

Harry leur expliqua avec l'aide de Sirius la protection que Lily lui avait laissée en se sacrifiant.

Puis il leur expliqua qu'il avait battu un basilic et Tom Jedusor et sauver Ginny Weasley leur de sa deuxième année puis qu'il avait repoussé une centaine de Détraqueurs en troisième année puis commença le récit de sa quatrième année.

Ce fut un moment douloureux surtout quand il a évoqué la mort de son ami Cédric et le moment ou lui est apparu ses parents.

Les sœurs le comprenait en ayant pas beaucoup connu leur mère et leur pères qui l'ai avait abandonné elle savait que c'était dur de les voir apparaitre comme ça.

Après un long moment de discussion Prue prit la parole.

-J'ai une proposition à te faire Harry tu es libre de la refuser. Que dirai tu de passer tes vacances au manoir avec nous on apprendrait à faire plus en plus connaissance et je pense, vu ce que tu m'as dit sur ton oncle et ta tante ils seraient heureux de ne plus te voir. Alors ?

-Oui je serai très heureux de venir pour le reste des vacances. Accepta Harry un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sirius accompagna Harry jusqu'à chez les Dursley pour qu'ils puissent prendre ses affaires, les Dursley n'étant pas là il n'avait pas besoin de trouver une excuses pour partir.

Il arriva au manoir suivit de Sirius et il sonna a la porte, c'est Phoebe qui lui ouvrit car Piper et Prue travailler. Elle le fit visiter pour lui montra sa chambre.

Il passa toute la journée avec Phoebe dans les rues de San Francisco pour faire les boutiques car il n'avait que de vielles affaires de son cousin et Phoebe avait insisté pour lui en acheter des nouvelles.

En rentrant le soir il découvrit Piper et Prue dans la cuisine en train de comploter quelque chose, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait mais son imagination lui jouait peut-être des tours.

Le repas se passa bien et quand Piper se mis à débarrasser la table, Harry allait l'aidé mais Prue lui dit de s'assoir.

-Sirius m'a dit que hier c'était ton anniversaire, tous d'abord bon anniversaire ! Commença Prue qui fut rejoint par ses sœurs.

-Merci. Dit Harry pas habitué qu'on lui souhaite son anniversaire.

-Nous avons voulu te faire un cadeau il est dans le grenier donc si tu veux bien nous suivre. Enchaina Prue

Puis tous les 4 montèrent au grenier, quand Harry passa la porte il ne vit rien sauf des bougies en cercle, puis ses cousines ce mirent à lire une sorte de poème. Puis des étoiles blanches apparurent, quand celle-ci se sont envoler Harry pouvait voir 2 personnes qui lui ressembler.

- Maman, Papa mais qu'est-ce que vous faites la ? Demanda Harry en se demandant s'il rêvait.

-Nous sommes ton cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de tes cousines. Répondit Lily.

-Nous nous avons eu la chance de connaitre notre mère comme ça, maintenant c'est à ton tour d'apprendre à les connaitre, ils sont là pour 24 heures, Léo, le mari de Piper, a demandé aux fondateurs, ces supérieurs mais on t'expliquera ça plus tard, de te laisser une journée avec tes parents. Et ils ont accepté.

-Merci c'est le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire !

-De rien c'est normal, bon on va vous laisser, on se voit plus tard tante Lily et Oncle James. Dit Phoebe en embrassant Sa tante et son oncle.

Puis toutes les trois laissèrent la famille Potter discuter dans le grenier.

Lily pris son fils dans ces bras en James aussi. Ils s'asseyaient sur un canapé et commencèrent à discuter.

- Je suis tellement désole de tous ce que tu as pu vivre c'est 4 dernières années. Commença Lily en serrant fort son fils dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute, mais j'aurais vraiment aimé que vous ne mourriez pas à cause de moi. Dit Harry en étouffant un sanglot.

-Non Harry on n'est pas mort à cause de toi je ne veux pas que tu penses ça, je te l'interdit, c'est de la faute de Peter et de Voldemort si on ait mort en aucun cas la tienne tu m'entends. Dit James

Puis ils discutèrent un moment avant de descendre voir les sœurs.

En arrivant en bas Harry vit que Prue et Piper n'étaient pas là, Piper devait aller au club car il y avait un groupe ce soir-là et Prue devait retourner à la salle des ventes pour finir un travail.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Harry oublia tous ce qui l'entourait, il oublia même c'est problèmes, il oublia Voldemort, la prophétie.

Il appela Sirius et Remus en leur disant qu'il avait une surprise pour eux.

Cinq minute plus tard son parrain et Remus était dans le salon, mais ils virent qu'il y avait 3 personnes et tout d'un coup en entendit un hurlement.

-CORNEDRUE ! Hurla Sirius en se jetant dans les bras de son frère de cœur puis Remus pris dans ses bras Lily et les embrassades durèrent un bon moment.

Sirius et Remus partirent avant l'aube et la petite famille décida d'aller se coucher avant de passer le reste de la journée ensemble, Harry ne voulant pas quitter ses parents, ils dormirent ensemble.

Ils se réveillèrent un peu avant midi. En descendant ils sentirent une délicieuse odeur et les ventres de James et Harry se mirent à gargouiller en même temps se qui fit rire Lily.

Tous prirent un bon repas , en compagnie des sœurs et de Léo, puis décidèrent de discuter de tout ce qu'il avaient vécus, Harry apprit à connaitre un peu ses parents et Lily et James lui dirent qu'ils étaient fier de lui et des choix qu'ils avaient faits, même si ils préfèrent qu'il est une vie normale. Puis Phoebe prit une photo de la petite famille afin qu'Harry puisse garder un beau souvenir. Le reste de la journée passa trop vite au gout de Harry, Alors le soir venu toutes les personnes vivant un manoir plus Sirius et Remus virent dire au revoir à Lily et James.

-Merci à vous trois pour nous avoir fait revenir le temps d'une journée. Dit Lily en serrant ses nièces dans ses bras.

-C'est normale et c'était un plaisir d'apprendre à te connaitre. Dit Piper

Puis après avoir dit au revoir à Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Sirius et Remus, Lily et James se tournèrent vers leur merveilleux fils.

-Vous allez tellement me manquer. Commença Harry.

-Toi aussi tu vas nous manquer mon garçon mais il faut qu'on reparte. Lui répondit James en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime tellement mon bébé, nous veillerons toujours sur toi-même si tu nous voies pas je te le promets. Fait attention à toi.

Puis James et Lily disparurent.

Le reste de la semaine fut dur pour Harry car ses parents lui manquèrent plus que jamais mais Phoebe faisait tous pour lui remonter le moral en lui faisant visiter San Francisco, ce qui marcha car il ne vit pas le reste des vacances passer.


	5. Chapter 5: Rentré

**Bonjour,me re voila après une longue absence donc je m'excuse je ne vais rien dire sur quand je posterai le 6 eme chapitre car je ne sais vraiment pas. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 5:Rentrée

Nous sommes le 1er Septembre, aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée. Les vacances passèrent vite pour Harry, mais il lui tardé quand même la rentrée pour retrouver le château, ses amis, même si il les avait vu pendant les vacances . C'est Piper qui accompagna Harry à la gare avec les Weasley, Piper trouvé très étrange le fait de passer à travers un mur pour rejoindre la voie 9 ¾ .

Les voilà arriver devant le Poudlard Express, Harry et Ron aperçurent Hermione, avec ses parents, il alla la rejoindre puis commença une série émouvante d'au revoir.

Cette année tous le monde rentraient pour les vacances de Noël, Harry allait les passées chez les Weasley mais aussi chez ses cousines.

Le trio, avec Ginny, monta dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Ils en trouvèrent un avec Neville dedans. Il le saluèrent puis discutèrent pendant tous le trajet, et se quittèrent en arrivant devant la grande salle. La répartition se passa très vite, puis le repas commença. La soirée se déroula très rapidement aussi.

Nous sommes le lendemain, le trio se leva puis allèrent à la grande salle pour déjeuner. On leur donna leur emploi du temps. Ils commencèrent avec potions, double cours avec les Serpentard. Après le cours de Rogue, la journée passa vite ainsi que le reste de la semaine. Sauf pour les cours de DCFM, avec le professeur Ombrage, qui était le pire professeur au monde. Elle avait été envoyer par le ministère pour enseigner seulement la théorie des sorts et non la pratique. Harry avait même eu une retenue car il avait contesté les décisions du ministère, et cela n'avait guère plus à Ombrage.

Il arriva devant le bureau d'Ombrage, puis frappa.

-Entrez. Entendit-il

Harry poussa la porte puis se retrouva dans un bureau tout rose très différent de celui du professeur Lupin ou du professeur Maugrey.

- Mettez-vous ici, et prenez un morceau de parchemin, aujourd'hui vous allé copier des lignes, vous copierait '' Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges ''. Vous utiliserez une de mes plumes personnelles.

- Vous ne m'avez pas donné d'encre madame.

- Vous en aurez pas besoin Mr Potter.

- Et combien de fois dois-je l'écrire ?

- Disons jusqu'à que vous ayez compris le message.

Harry ne compris pas la dernière phrase mais se mis à écrire, il avait commencé la 2eme ligne quand une douleur se fit ressentir sur sa main gauche, avec horreur des mots s'écrire sur sa peau, il y avait écris '' Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges''. Harry ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur.

- Un problème Mr Potter ?

- Non. Répondit simplement Harry

- Bon alors vous pouvez continuez. Dit-elle de sa voix fluette.

Harry continua jusqu'à 21h50 puis il retourna dans sa salle commune avec l'heure du couvre feu.

Hermione et Ron l'attendaient dans le canapé devant le feu. Harry entra dans la salle commune. Hermione trouva qu'il avait une mauvaise mine mais ne dit rien.

- Alors elle ta fais faire quoi la vielle peau ? Demanda Ron

- Ronald !

- Quoi ?

- On dit le '' Professeur Ombrage, même si tu ne l'aime pas. Dit Hermione

- Alors Harry, elle ta fais faire quoi ? Redemanda Ron

- Euh ! Elle m'a fait copié des lignes .

- C'est tous, ça va c'est rien.

- Ouais c'est rien. Dit Harry en se passant la main dans les cheveux

- C'EST QUOI CA HARRY ! Hurla Hermione en désignant ça main ensanglanté

- Hein, ça c'est rien.

- Non ce n'est pas rien, Harry c'est Ombrage qui t'as fait ça.

- Non, enfin si, écoute laisse tomber d'accord c'est pas grave.

- Comment tu peux dire que c'est pas grave, elle t'as torturé ! Il faut prévenir quelqu'un, Sirius ou le professeur Dumbledore ou t'es cousines.

- Hermione a raison, il faut le dire à quelqu'un.

- Non surtout pas ok, j'ai pas envie d'être encore le pauvre petit garçon qui se plaint. Alors vous le dites à personne d'accord, vous le promettez ?

- D'accord. Promirent-ils

Le trio partit se coucher. Pendant la nuit Harry fit un cauchemar, il voyait une porte et il se rapprochait de plus en plus et au moment où il attrapa la poignée, il se réveilla en sueur et sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. Il mis c'est lunettes puis regarda l'heure, il était 6h, il décida de se lever, de prendre une douche puis d'écrire à Sirius et ses cousines pour leur parler de son rêve.

Après être sortit de la douche, il prit sa plume et deux morceaux de parchemins puis commença à écrire ses lettres.

Alors que de plus en plus d'élèves sortaient des dortoirs, il décida d'aller à la volière, puis alla manger. La semaine passa rapidement, Harry ne fis plus aucune remarque pendant les cours de DCFM, mais il avait refait son cauchemar.

Quand Samedi arriva Edwige lui porta 2 lettres avec les réponses de Sirius et ses cousine. Il décida de lire d'abord celle de Sirius.

Cher Harry

J'espère que tu vas bien , je vais être bref, tu devrais parler de ton rêve au professeur Dumbledore, lui sera plus en possibilité d'agir que moi, mais je suis heureux que tu m'en ai informer. En ce qui concerne Ombrage, c'est ce que l'on craignaient avec Moony, mais si Dumbledore pense que c'est une bonne idée, il a mon entière confiance. Il faut que je te laisse, dis moi si tu refais un cauchemar.

Tu as le bonjour de Moony.

Prend soin de toi

Sirius

Après avoir reposer la lettre de son parrain, il pris celle de ses cousines en sachant très bien qu'elles avaient écris comme Sirius, mais il la lut quand même.

Piper lui conseilla aussi d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, et Phoebe lui disait que si il rêvait de cette porte souvent cela voulais dire qu'elle était très importante. Il décida de leur répondre plus tard, puis partit à la rechercher d'Hermione et Ron qui avaient quitté la grande salle avant de recevoir le courrier. Il les retrouva dans la salle commune des rouges et ors, Hermione était en train de faire les devoirs et Ron lisait un livre sur le Quidditch. Il leur fit lire les lettres et Hermione lui dit qu'ils avaient raisons, mais Harry ne voulait pas aller le voir. Hermione abandonna mais lui dit une dernière fois qu'il devrait en parler au professeur Dumbledore.

Le reste du mois passa rapidement, Septembre laissa sa place au mois d'Octobre, les premières sorties à Pré-au-lard été prévu pour le 1er Week-end d'Octobre. Harry n'avait pas le moral, il avait encore, il avait encore fait ses cauchemar et en prime il avait encore eu 2 retenues avec Ombrage. Elle lui faisait toujours copier des lignes , et elles s'inscrivaient toujours dans sa main gauche. Il n'avait dit à personne qu'il avait refait des cauchemars.

Hermione persister à lui dire de voir le professeur Dumbledore mais il ne voulais pas.

Hermione se révoltait de plus en plus contre les cours de DCFM où ils n'apprenaient absolument rien. Elle et Ron avait eu l'idée de crée un club où il apprendrais à se défendre et Hermione avait fait de la pub et la elle tentait de convaincre Harry d'en être le professeur. Mais il penser ne pas en être capable. Ils avaient donné rendez-vous aux futurs potentiels élèves à la tête de sanglier, un petit bar où ils étaient sur de ne pas être ni déranger, ni écouter par des oreilles indiscrètes.

Le trio arriva en premier, Harry était d'accord pour donné des cours mais il était sur qu'il y aurais personne. Mais il se trompa, quand l'heure de la réunion sonna un vingtaine d'élève de toutes les années confondues étaient assis devant lui. Hermione se leva et commença un discours sur comment aller se passer les cours. Puis un première année demanda qui allé donner les cours.

- C'est Harry qui va les donner. Dit Ron

Beaucoup eurent l'air étonné, ils s'attendait plus a voir un professeur et un septième année leur donné des cours mais pas Harry Potter. Ron se leva et dit que c'était le meilleur pour enseigner avec tous se qu'il avait vécu puis après de longues explications tous acquiescèrent. Hermione leur donna un parchemin ensorcelé ou ils inscrivirent leur noms,si jamais quelqu'un les trahissait il serait immédiatement transformer en plume a papote.

Ils se quittèrent en fin d'après midi et se donnèrent la mission de trouver une salle ou il pourrait s'entraîner. C'est Neville qui trouva au bout d'une semaine, il trouva la salle sur demande ou la salle vas et vient, donc ils décidèrent de commencer les cours le jeudi soir après manger.

Le jeudi soir arriva tous le monde était réuni dans la salle sur demande il était un peu plus d'un vingtaine. Harry se sentait nerveux tous d'un coup puis décida d'enseigner d'abord les sortilège de défence comme le bouclier ou le désarmement. Après une heures d'essais et plusieurs vol de baguette le cours se termina et tous le monde avait hâte d'assister au suivant, Harry était vraiment un super professeur. Le mois d'Octobre passa rapidement ils avait de plus en plus de travail mais trouvait toujours le temps de s'entraîner. Il avait décider de s'appeler l'armée de Dumbledore où plus simplement L'A.D. Harry faisait de plus en plus de cauchemars mais refuser obstinément d'en parler au professeur Dumbledore. Un peu avant les vacances de Noël, Harry fit un drôle de cauchemar ou il voyait Mr Weasley se faire attaquer par Nagini le serpent de Voldemort, Ron en trouvant Harry dans un état inquiètant alla chercher le professeur

McGonagall. En entrant dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, Harry était blanc et sa cicatrice lui faisait un mal de chien.

- Que ce passe-t-il Mr Potter ? Demanda le professeur Dumbledore

- J'ai fait un cauchemar Monsieur.

- Qu'avez vu ?

- Je voyais Mr Weasley se faire attaquer par Nagini, mais c'est qu'un cauchemar pas vrai Monsieur.

- Phineas allez au ministère Arthur est de garde ce soir, veillez a ce qu'il soit découvert par les bonne personnes. Minerva allez réveiller tous les enfants Weasley et emmener les dans mon bureau.

Quelques minutes plus tard après que le professeur McGonagall soit allé chercher le reste des enfants Weasley, Phinéas revint en disant qu'Arthur avait était retrouver, il était vivant, mais très gravement blessé. Il avait été transférer a Sainte Mangouste.

Fred, George, Ron et Ginny prirent un portoloin pour rentrer chez eux, Harry, Hermione les rejoindrai a la fin des cours c'est à dire vendredi soir.

Le vendredi soir alors que le Poudlard Express arriver à la gare King's Cross, c'est Remus et Piper qui sont venus récupérer Hermione et Harry pour les amener au square Grimmaud.

En arrivant au quartier de l'ordre, Harry vit Prue, Phoebe et Sirius, ainsi que plusieurs membres de l'ordre. Il discuta un long moment avec Phoebe avant d'aller voir Mme Weasley, pour lui demander comment aller Mr Weasley.

- Il lui faut beaucoup de repos, mais dans l'ensemble il sent sort bien, et ça c'est grâce a toi, Harry. Merci Beaucoup.

- Oh non Mme Weasley, c'est pas grâce à moi, mais je suis heureux qu'il aille bien.

Il discutèrent encore pendant un long moment puis vint le repas, ainsi que le coucher, il était convenue que demain tous le monde irai rendre visite a Mr Weasley à Sainte Mangouste.

La visite se passa bien malgré le fait que Mr Weasley voulait sortir au plus vite afin de préparer les fêtes de Noël avec sa famille et ses amis.

Noël se passa sans incident Harry eu beaucoup de cadeaux de la part des Weasley, de Sirius, Remus et ses cousines.


	6. Chapter 6: Formule

**Bonjour voila le Chapitre 6. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le chapitre 7 car c'est bientôt la rentré et le lycée c'est tous nouveau donc je préfère me concentrer d'abord sur le lycée. J'espère que laisserais des reviews!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Formule

Maintenant que Mr Weasley allait mieux, tous le monde profiter de ses vacances.

Harry était au manoir avec Sirius . Il passait de super vacances. Piper lui cuisiner de super plats, Phoebe voulait absolument tous savoir sur son monde et Prue, eh bien il ne la voyait pas souvent, elle travaillait beaucoup. Il y avait eu beaucoup d'attaques de moldue à Londres et le ministère s'obstiner a dire que c'était Sirius Black et non Voldemort et ses mangemorts les fautifs. Il y avait même eu des évasions à Azkaban. Bien sur ce n'était que des mangemorts qui c'étaient échappés. Mais Harry savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il devra affronter le seigneur des ténèbres, mais maintenant qu'il avait une famille il voulait en profiter un maximum. Mais hélas cela ne dura pas longtemps, en rentrant chez les Weasley, ils trouvèrent une vingtaine de mangemorts entrain de se battre avec les ainés Weasley et quelques membres de l'ordre de phénix, Sirius accouru aider Remus, et Harry avait stupéfixier malfoy avec l'aide de Piper. Au moment où ils pensaient avoir le dessus, un cinquantaine de mangemorts arriva suivi de Voldemort en personne. Harry sentit sa cicatrice le bruler, Piper l'emmena à l'abri. Tous les membres de l'ordre avaient décidé de ce replier au Square Grimmaud. Une fois que tous le monde fut arrivé au QG, on soigna les blessés, heureusement il n'y avait que de petite plaies, mais plusieurs membres étaient morts.

Heureusement que les aurores étaient arrivés, maintenant ils étaient obligés de croire au croire au retour de Voldemort. Kingsley envoya un édito spécial à la gazette pour l'annoncer au reste du monde. Ensuite il fallait parler de la question la protection d'Harry. Il était convenu que jusqu'à la rentré, il restera au Square Grimmaud, avec ses cousines, comme ça il bénéfira de la protection du pouvoir des trois. Les premiers jours c'étaient un peu la pagaille, mais après une semaine toutes les mises en place pour assurer la sécurité des ados devenaient presque une habitude. Plusieurs semaines passèrent, les attaques étaient de plus en plus meurtrières. Harry était retourner à Poudlard. Les cours se dérouler le plus normalement possible mais chacun apréhender le moment du courrier de peur de recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle. Les cauchemars d'Harry étaient de plus en plus violent. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles de ses cousines car elles cherchaient un moyen de vaincre Voldemort mais jusqu'ici avaient fait choux blanc. Il n'envoyait pas de lettre à Sirius car tous les hiboux étaient intercepté soit par le ministère soit par les mangemorts, et sa chouettes était trop reconnaissable. Donc il était très inquiet car maintenant que Voldemort savait que les sœur Halliwell était les cousine de sont plus grand ennemi il va tous faire pour les tuer, et ça Harry en était convaincu et pour arranger le tout Ombrage s'acharner encore et toujours sur lui, même si le retour du mage noir avait était prouvé. Mais il avait au moins les cours de l'A.D pour lui remonter le moral, depuis le retour du seigneur des ténèbres de plus en plus d'élèves s'inscrivent, maintenant ils étaient plus d 'une cinquantaine. Avec la menace qui plane, tous les élèves avaient faits des progrès, même Neville qui arrivé à désarmer ses camarades mais ce répit fut de courte durée, juste après la séance sur les patronus, une violente secousse ce fit sentir dans la salle sur demande. Tous ce demandèrent ce qu'il se passer, certains penser que c'était une attaque de mangemorts, mais dans un petit trou dans le mur que la secousse avait crée, ils purent voir le professeur Ombrage, avec Draco Malfoy et ses acolytes ainsi que Cho Chang, une des élèves de l'A.D. D'un coup de baguette magique, Ombrage fit exploser le mur. Harry et Cho furent emmener dans le bureau du directeur, où le ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge, y était déjà. Un long débat eu lieu sur le pourquoi du comment ce groupe avait été créer et qui avait donné l'autorisation. Bien sur Fudge mis tous sur le dos de Dumbledore, et il avoua tous. Harry tenta de dire la vériter mais le directeur l'en empecha. Dumbledore fut jugé coupable de trahison, et au moment où des aurors allaient l'emmener à Azkaban, il fit une spectaculaire sortie avec son phénix. Un avis de recherche fut lancé, puis pour punir les membres de l'A.D, il avait été convenu qu'ils iraient tous pendant un mois en retenue avec Ombrage, autant dire que cette année était vraiment pourri pour Harry.

Les retenue étaient de plus en plus difficile pour tous le monde, à la fin du mois, lorsque tous les membres de l'A.D sortirent de la grande salle, Cho les attendait car elle voulais parler à Harry, mais il l'évita comme la peste. En entrant dans la salle commune des gryffondor, personne ne parla. Tous se frottaient la main en regardant avec horreur les marques que les retenues avaient laissés. Le mois de Mars commença et les attaques de Voldemorts de firent de plus en plus rare. Harry reçu une lettre de Piper lui disant qu'elle avait peut-être trouver un moyen de vaincre Voldemort. C'est pour ça qu'exceptionnellement Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Ron rentré au Square ce week-end. En arrivant, au QG, c'est Piper qui vient les accueillir, ils furent étonné, mais se rappelèrent que la pleine lune avait eu lieu hier soir donc Sirius s'occuper et Remus. Elles avaient décider de parler de leur découverte que le lendemain soir, à une reunion de l'ordre pour que tous le monde puisse bien comprendre et connaître la magie des sœurs ainsi que le plan mis en œuvres pour vaincre vous-savez-qui. Le début de du repas se passa en silence jusqu'à qu'Hermione demande à Sirius comment aller Remus.

- Il est fatigué, comme après chaque pleine lune, mais il ne s'est pas trop blesser cette nuit. Heureusement que maintenant il existe cette potion.

- Et sinon comment ce passe les cours. Demanda Prue

- Oh ça va, les cours de DCFM sont toujours aussi ennuyant et les cours de potions toujours aussi détestable. Répondit Harry en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Prue avait remarquer quelque chose de bizarre sur la main de Harry au début du repas, elle croyait avoir halluciné, mais elle vit des trace bizarres quand son cousin avait passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle décida d'avoir une discussion en priver avec lui un peu plus tard.

A la fin du repas, Prue pris Harry a part et commença à parler.

- Il t'es arriver quoi à la main ?

-Hein ! Oh rien, je suis juste tomber pendant un entrainement de Quidditch. Mentit Harry

- Ne me mens pas Harry, j'ai vu les mêmes marques sur les mais de Ron et Hermione, moins profondes, mais les mêmes et au dernières nouvelles ils ne jouent pas au Quidditch. Alors maintenant tu vas le dire la vérité.

- Écoute Prue, c'est rien, je me suis fais ça tous seul, c'est rien, j'ai même pas mal.

- Très bien, vu que tu veux pas me dire la vérité, on va aller voir Sirius, peut-être que lui sera ce que c'est?

- NON ! Surtout pas, S'il te plait, je vais te le dire mais tu dois promettre de le dire à personne surtout pas à Sirius.

- Je te le promet.

- D'accord, c'est pendant les retenues du professeur Ombrage.

- Attends, je croyais qu'elle vous faisiez simplement copier des lignes ?

- Oui, mais pas avec une plume normale, c'est avec notre sang que les lignes s'écrivent. Dit Harry d'une petite voix.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER POURRAIS-JE SAVOIR POURQUOI TU NE LA DIS A PERSONNE. CELA S'APPELLE DE LA TORTURE. S'énerva Prue.

- Et à qui voulais tu que j'en parle, Ombrage à trop de pouvoir à Poudlard et Dumbledore à autre chose a faire que de ce soucier de petits soucis de retenues sans importance.

- Et mes sœurs, Sirius, Remus, et moi on comptent pour du beurre. Tu as de la famille qui ce soucie de toi maintenant je c'est que ça doit pas être facile mais tu dois nous en parler, si tu as le moindre problème, c'est clair ?

- Oui. Dit Harry

- Bon je te promet d'en parler à personne mais je veux qu'à la prochaine retenue tu m'envoie une lettre c'est clair et j'aviserais au moment venu.

- D'accord Prue, bonne nuit. Dit Harry

- Bonne nuit. Répondit Prue

- Et Prue...

- Oui Harry

- Merci

- De rien

Le lendemain tous le monde fit la grasse matinée. Les premiers debout furent Sirius et Remus qui furent vite rejoint par Harry.

- Bonjour. Dit Harry à moitier réveiller

- Bonjour. Répondirent-ils en cœur

- Bien dormis ? Demanda Sirius

- Ça va si tu demande si j'ai pas vu Voldemort dans mes rêves alors la réponse est non. Répondit Harry en servant son petit dej'.

- Prue t'a dis ce qu'elles avaient trouvé concernant Voldemort ? Demanda Remus

- Non elles veulent qu'on soit tous présent pour dire leur plan. Ce que je sais c'est que c'est une formule et qu'elles l'ont déjà utilisée. Dit Sirius

- Il nous reste plus qu'à attendre ce soir pour tous savoir. Termina Remus

Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner en silence puis au bout d'un certain temps il ne resta que le trio d'or a table, Harry en profita pour leur dire que Prue était au courant des punitions d'Ombrage, ce qui rassura Hermione car maintenant un adulte était au courant et pouvait agir si jamais cela devenais vraiment dangereux.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, tous le monde attendaient avec impatience la réunion du soir pour savoir ce qu'avait trouvé les sœur Halliwell.

17h arriva, on attendais les retardataire, une fois tous le monde installer dans la grande cuisine du Square Grimmaud, Albus Dumbledore pris la parole.

- Bienvenue à tous, comme vous le savez tous les sœur Halliwell, qui sont les cousines d'Harry pour ce à qui ce détails aurait échappé, ont peut-être trouvé un moyen de vaincre Voldemort, alors je vais laisser la parole, Phoebe à toi l'honneur.

- Merci Mr le directeur, alors voilà, i ans un puissant démon appelé la source, voulait notre mort pour nous voler nos pouvoirs …

- C'est triste mais je vois pas ou cela peut nous aidé . Commença Maugrey

- Attendez ! Si vous ne m'interrompez pas vous serai rapidement où je veux en venir. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, la source était beaucoup plus puissante que nous et donc pour la vaincre il nous fallait plus de pouvoir, nous avons mis au point une formule qui fait qu'on peut canaliser tous les pouvoirs de notre famille de Melinda Warren (la première sorcière de la famille) jusqu'à moi. Nous pensons la modifier un peu pour l'adapter mais cela à très bien marché sur la source alors pourquoi pas sur Voldemort et puis nous aurons deux pouvoirs en plus. Dit Phoebe avec un sourire en regardant Harry.

Tous les membres se regardèrent entre eux et cherchèrent quels pouvaient être ces pouvoirs supplémentaires donc parler Phoebe. Harry décida de poser la question à voix haute.

- Quels pouvoirs ?

- Mais les tiens et ceux de ta mère bien sur vu que vous êtes tous les deux des Halliwell.

Cette phrases dite par Piper laissa un grand froid sur l'ensemble des habitants de la maison.

- Et vous savez comment modifier cette formule pour quelle fonctionne ? Demanda un des membres

- Euh nous non mais on connait des personnes qui pourront nous aider. Répondit Prue

- Et on peux savoir de qui il s'agit. Demanda Maugrey en faisant toujours pas confiance au sœurs

- Non, mais par contre on aurai besoin de bougies pour leurs parler.


	7. Petit mot de l'auteur

Bonjour, non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre désoler je voulais juste savoir si vous voulez que je continue cette histoire car j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne plait pas trop. Si vous ne voulez pas que je la continue j'esserais de le terminer en 1 ou 2 chapitres pour ne pas l'abandonner quand même. Dites moi si vous voulez que je le continue ou pas en sachant que si je la continue j'ai encore pleins d'idées donc elle n'est pas encore finie.


End file.
